Sunbae Noticed Me!
by younggi78
Summary: Sunbae, bisakah kau melihat ku sebentar saja.


SUNBAE NOTICE ME!

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Author: Younggi78

Leght: Ficlet

Genre : Hurt, angst

Rated: T

NB: Maaf kalau bahasa nya kurang dimenggerti ._.

Dan enggak dapat feel nya , udah ancur emang dari awal :'v But Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baekhyun, Ppali kau sedang apa melamun disitu eoh " Luhan meneriaki Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang. Baekhyun melihat seseorang laki-laki dari luar jendela yang sedang asyik bermain basket di lapangan sekolah.

" Lu bisakah kau diam, kalau kau ingin pulang duluan juga tak apa , aku masih ingin disini lu " ujar Baekhyun yang masih saja melihati sesearang dari jendela kelas nya .

" Kau sedang jatuh cinta, huh? "

" mwo? " ujar Baekhyun terkejut.

Apa yang di bilang Luhan sahabat nya itu benar , dan Baekhyun baru saja menyadari nya.

" Diantara mereka yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan itu bukan ? " Tanya Luhan

" . . . . . . . . . . ." Baekhyun terdiam

" Kau suka Chanyeol sunbae, huh? "  
" D-ddarimana kau tahu.."

" Benar dugaan ku"

" Apa yang benar, huh?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

" Dari kemarin kau selalu memandangi nya, Baek kau tak bosan terus memandang nya eoh? dia saja sama sekali tidak memandang mu . Kalau aku jadi kau , aku akan mendekati nya dan mengambil hati nya, terlebih lagi dia Park Chanyeol ketua tim basket " Jelas Luhan panjang lebar

" Aku harus bagaimana lu, mendekati nya? Aku saja tak berani mendekati nya , bicara dengan nya pun aku belum pernah. "

" Baekhyun, coba lah semampu mu mendekati nya. "

Baekhyun terus memikirkan perkataan luhan untuk mendekati Chanyeol, terlebih lagi Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat susah untuk bergaul, bahkan dia hanya punya Luhan, teman satu satu nya yang selalu ada buat dirinya.

" Kau tahu Baekhyun, gosip tentang Chanyeol sunbae yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan Sehuna itu benar , aku bukan nya tak mendukung kau suka dengan nya, sadar lah Baek sebelum kau benar benar menyukai nya "

Kini Baekhyun tak bisa membalas perkataan Luhan terhadap nya, mungkin hati nya benar benar sakit sekarang , rasanya Baekhyun ingin pulang secepat nya dan menangis sepuas nya dikamar sendirian .

Kini Baekhyun sendiri dikamar, dia tidak bisa menangis, walaupun hati nya kini hancur berkeping-keping,

" Kenapa orang yang ku suka tidak pernah melihat ku sedikit pun, kenapa harus aku yang selalu melihat nya, ini membuat ku muak "

" Sunbae notice me please " kini Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan , sekarang Baekhyun menangis, ya dia menangis mengingat sunbae yang ia cintai tak pernah bisa melihat nya.

" Aku tak peduli kau dekat dengan siapa , tapi bisakah kau melihat ku sebentar saja sunbae " Ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri /g

Baekhyun terus menangis, mungkin sekarang mata nya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis malam ini, Baekhyun tertidur setelah dia lelah menangis, mungkin sekarang Baekhyun memasuki alam mimpi yang sangat indah bersama Park chanyeol hanya dalam mimpi . /sedih.g

Hari sudah pagi tetapi Baekhyun belum saja bangun dari tidur nya , eomma Baekhyun mencoba membangunkannya.

" Baekhyun ireona, kau bisa terlambat "

" ne eomma " ujar Baekhyun bangun dari tidur nya -_-

" Astaga, mata mu kenapa Baek? kau sakit mata huh? " Tanya eomma bingung

" Jinjja? "

" Baekhyun, kau menangis? Apa kau punya masalah, ceritakan kepada eomma "

" Tidak ada masalah eomma , tadi malam aku hanya menonton film sedih yang membuat ku menangis dan hasil nya mata ku bengkak " ujar Baekhyun bohong

" Baiklah , sekarang cepat mandi "

" ne eomma " Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi , Baekhyun turun dan sarapan bersama dengan keluarga nya .

" Aku pergi sekolah dulu " Ujar Baekhyun pamit

Sesampai nya disekolah Baekhyun menuju kelas nya dengan santai, toh mata udah bengkak ya pasrah /dihngakak-_-

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam , biasa nya Baekhyun selalu berisik dan selalu mengejek nya .

" Annyeong Baek, kau masih marah kepada ku ? " Tanya Luhan

" Anyeong Lu, aku tidak ada marah kepada mu , jadi kau tidak usah memasang muka bersalah seperti itu. "

" Arraseo, ada apa dengan mata mu baek, jangan jangan kau menangis ."

" Tadi malam aku menonton film sedih, alhasil mata ku bengkak " Ujar Baekhyun bohong .

" Aku ingin bicara tentang sunbae yang kau suka "

" Bicara saja " Ucap Baekhyun santai

" Aku melihat mereka pulang bersama kemarin, b-bbaek seperti nya gosip itu benar, Chanyeol sunbae berpacaran dengan Sehuna "

" Aku tahu itu "

Hati Baekhyun benar benar hancur mendengar perkataan Luhan .

" Lu, aku akan melupakan nya pasti " ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan air mata nya

" B-bbaek mian, kau pasti sakit mendengar perkataan ku tadi , aku benar benar minta maaf " Luhan memeluk sahabat nya Baekhyun yang hampir menangis.

" Tak apa, aku senang kau selalu ada disaat ku senang maupun sedih Lu "

Mungkin kau tak bisa melihat ku, tapi aku selalu melihat mu .

Kau membuat ku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali nya , dan kau juga yang membuat ku menangis setiap saat aku melihat ataupun mengigat mu

Semoga kau bahagia Chanyeol sunbae .


End file.
